


Everlasting Beauty

by PandaxoxoDragon



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Jackson is sad, Jackson loves to take pictures and videos of Mark, M/M, Mark is a sweety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaxoxoDragon/pseuds/PandaxoxoDragon
Summary: Jackson loves cameras, especially when he uses one on Mark.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I put a rather vague summary because I didn't want to give too much away.

“Babe, it’s too early.” Mark whined, slapping at the camera as Jackson laughed a high pitched laugh, dodging out of the way before zooming in on Mark’s sleepy face.

“But you’re so beautiful when you’re sleeping.” Jackson muttered, smiling at his boyfriend from behind the camera.

Mark chuckled softly, staring into the camera lens for a second before ruffling his messy blonde hair and sitting up, the sheet slipping down to his naked waist, showing off half of equally as beautiful body.

“Say something to your future self.” Jackson suddenly said, shifting a bit so he was closer to Mark, brushing his fingertips along Mark’s arm.

Mark blinked at him but nodded, deciding to go along with whatever Jackson wanted, even if it was silly.

“Hmm. Future Mark Tuan, if you’re watching this ten years later, know that you’re hopefully with the most amazing man ever that will always protect you and cherish you just like you do him. And also, I hope you have that writing job you’ve been working your ass off for.” Mark said, suddenly becoming shy as he looked down.

Jackson smiled, putting the camera down for a moment and lifting Mark’s face up with his fingers, bringing him into a soft kiss.

“You will do amazing, babe. I know you will.” He whispered, smiling when his boyfriend smiled as well.

Backing off, Jackson picked the camera up again and shifted so he was wrapping an arm around Mark’s shoulders, bringing him closer as he turned the camera around to face the both of them.

“Future Jackson Wang, if you’re watching this ten years later, know that you’re with the most beautiful man in the world that you will never give up on.  You yourself are probably teaching little kids fencing, coming home at the end of every day to a husband and two or three kids you decided to adopt.” Jackson said to the camera, feeling Mark’s eyes on him.

Mark smiled and leaned in to kiss Jackson’s cheek before looking into the lens again.

“I love you Jackson Wang. Past, present, and future.” He whispered.

~

_Three years later…_

Jackson zoomed in on Mark, having snuck around the wall of the kitchen in order to not get caught. Mark was currently singing as he cooked, which was one of Jackson’s favorite things about Mark, the way his smooth deep voice would carry out as a soft croon. He wasn’t the best singer, but he was still good enough for Jackson.

But eventually, the brunette turned and caught Jackson trying to sneak closer with the camera. He pouted and threw a ball of pizza dough at Jackson, who caught it and threw it onto the counter.

“Stop filming me!” Mark exclaimed, although he wasn’t actually mad, only amused.

Jackson merely chuckled and placed the camera down on the counter, going over and wrapping his arms around Mark’s waist, swaying the both of them gently. He stared into his boyfriend’s eyes for a few moments before he bent down and kissed him gently, mumbling I love you’s every few seconds.

Mark smiled against his lips and pulled away, fixing Jackson’s hair a little.

“I love you too. Now go and put the camera away while I put dinner on the table.” Mark said, glancing at the camera with a smile.

~

Jackson leaned forward on the couch, watching as the scenes changed on the screen. Days, months, and years of videos he had taken of Mark. His eyes were tearing up. Why hadn’t he noticed it before? As he sat on the couch alone, watching videos from day one, he noticed the change.

The first time he picked up the camera and started filming his boyfriend, he was healthy. But as two or three years went by, he progressively got skinnier. He probably had noticed, but he didn’t want to think about it at the time. Not until they were in the hospital for days on end. He should have noticed that the love of his life was seriously ill.

As these thoughts ran through his head, he looked up at the screen again, noticing that the very last video he ever filmed of Mark was when he was in the hospital. Three weeks ago.

_Jackson picked up the camera and turned it on, taking a deep breath before he turned it so it was facing Mark, who was pale as a ghost and was looking at the camera with slightly vacant eyes, but he smiled weakly as soon as he saw it. He didn’t complain, only smiled for a few seconds._

_“Future Jackson Wang, if you’re watching this in whatever year you’re in, know that I’m gone. And that I regret not telling you that I was sick. I didn’t want to put a burden on you, but I instead put it on myself because I never went to my doctor visits like I should have. I just wanted to be happy and pretend that I was okay when I wasn’t. But know that I’ll be watching over you in the future. And please be happy.” Mark said, the longest he’s ever said since being in the hospital._

_After a moment, Mark held out his hand and Jackson leaned forward to take it, tears slipping out as he continued to film his boyfriend. The older laced his skinny fingers with Jackson’s, lifting their hands weakly to press his thin lips against the back of Jackson’s hand before placing their hands back down on the bed._

_“I love you, Jackson Wang.” Mark whispered before he closed his eyes, taking one last breath and his hand went limp in Jackson’s._

 

Jackson started sobbing at that point, having not let himself cry for three whole weeks. He hadn’t even cried at the funeral because he was still partly in denial, but sitting here watching all the videos, it hit him. His other half was gone forever and it hurt so bad he could feel himself drowning in his own pain.

“Dad?” A little voice asked, making Jackson look up and glance over at the door, noticing his daughter standing there.

“Jesse.” Jackson whispered, smiling weakly.

Jesse looked at the screen for a whole three seconds before she turned and ran over to Jackson, throwing herself into his arms and placing her head on his shoulders.

“You and Papa adopted me only a month ago, but I fell in love with this home. And I know that Papa is looking down on us right now. So don’t worry, dad. I’ll always be here for you.” Jesse whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

Jackson smiled through the tears and hugged his daughter into his chest, glancing at the screen before he closed his eyes, allowing the embrace of his daughter to comfort him.


End file.
